


ghost of a king

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: Quan gives up a lance for Altena.
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Kudos: 2





	ghost of a king

He was the logical one. He had to be.

Because Eldigan was too prideful and Sigurd too kind.

Because they were in a conflict with Thracia and they couldn’t take one false step.

He was the one to shun his emotions and do what he was supposed to do.

So of course he knew this was stupid.

He couldn’t drop the Gáe Bolg.

A whole nation depended on it.

Sigurd depended on it.

He shouldn’t drop it.

But he did.

He was surprised how easily he could let it go, however Travant wasn’t.


End file.
